Holly Weaver
Holly Elizabeth Weaver was the intent girlfriend of Tommy Egan. Holly works as a waitress at James' club, Truth. She begins to play hard-to-get with Tommy and justifies why he wants her. She encourages Tommy to look at the bigger picture to rise above more for his and her gains. History When Holly was a little girl, she lived with her cousins and uncle Sam Weaver. However, Sam was sick really a pedophile and molested her every day, which left her traumatized and this position with the world. Holly's bad tendencies developed ever since that incident and she became a nymphomaniac, kleptomaniac, and fill in with the bad crowd. Eventually, Holly's actions caught up with her and she became wanted in several areas while assuming different aliases. Season 1 Holly meets Tommy Egan while working as a waitress at Truth. Tommy instantly falls for her, but Holly plays hard to get. After Tommy shows her that he is interested, Holly finally goes out on a date with him and they have sex. Overtime Holly and Tommy made their relationship official. One day, she finds his stacks of cash hidden in a kitchen cupboard. When he reveals his ways of getting the money, she realizes he lied to her and avoids him until he becomes honest. However Tommy confronts Holly about stealing Tasha's earnings, she reveals that she is a thief, who likes to take things. Tommy then tells her the truth about him being a drug dealer. Holly later learns that James is Ghost, who is also is a drug dealer, when Tommy accidentally told her who his identity is. She is shown to be a nymphomaniac and a supportive person in Tommy's acts. She seems to be knowledgeable about Tommy and knows when he is lying. She is shot by Pink Sneakers after learning of Tommy's criminal link and telling James who she calls Ghost. Season 2 Holly is subsequently hospitalized but survives the event and regularly visited by Tommy who soon takes her to live with him to recover from her wounds once she is discharged. To give her company, Tommy buys a dog from the pet store and leaves Holly with it as she becomes attached to it. One night, James picks Holly up and tells her that she needs to leave New York and break up with Tommy, due to him getting distracting by Holly. Then after getting out of Tommy's apartment she is then picked up by Greg Knox for questioning. Even though the Fed's wanted Holly to rat out Tommy she refuses. Holly then excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Angela follows her and convinces her to give up Tommy. However Holly tells Angela that not only is Tommy not Ghost but she remembers her from Truth(When she saw Angela and James have sex). Holly then tells her that James is Ghost and is shocked that Angela did not know. Then Holly threatens Angela by telling her boss and co-workers that she is sleeping with Ghost(James) if she does not stop her investigation on Tommy. In exchange for Angela to get Tommy and her out of her investigation, she would try to find evidence that proves that James is Ghost. When Holly restrains Tommy by handcuffing him to his bed. She the reveals that she was picked up by the Fed's and that they were investigating him. Holly then reveals that Angela will get her and Tommy out of the investigation if he gives up Ghost. Angered by her act, Tommy refuses to snitch on Ghost and threatens to harm her. Having been given her answer, Holly leaves the restrained Tommy who curses her. After hiding out in a motel, Holly returns to New York. Tommy then sees her and threatens her for betraying him. She then reveals that it was James who paid her to leave him and tells Tommy that she loves him and did not want to leave him. Tommy at first did not believe her until she shows him proof. Later, Tommy walks his dog Belle who gets loose but finds Holly and Tommy are back together. Season 3 When Tommy is later distraught, he then tells her that Lobos is coming after him and her if does not kill Ghost. Also he reveals that Lobos killed Belle (their dog). She later discovers, she is pregnant and wonders if she is really meant to be a mother or birth a baby with Tommy's occupation. When Tommy was almost killed in a drive by by the Koreans. Tommy then tells her that it was Lobos. Holly believe that it and goes to hire the Jamaicans to kill James. Meanwhile, Tommy’s mother Kate stops by Tommy's place to visit him and is introduced by Holly. Overall, Holly is disgusted by Kate indulging herself in Tommy’s business. In return, Kate does not like Holly and ask Tommy to end their relationship. After Tommy reveals James saved him from the Koreans, she became upset and revealed that she hired the assassins after James and Tariq. They get into a fight and she is strangled to death by Tommy in a fit of rage. Ghost arrived to find a crying Tommy over her dead body. Tommy and Ghost buries her body near a dock. Season 4 Tommy returns to the spot where Holly was buried and he mourns her and her death causes him to take a mindset, similar to Ghost. Tommy indirectly mentions Holly when telling Milan but he has nothing to live for. This caused the crime boss to take him on as his apprentice. Season 5 When starting a new relationship with LaKeisha Grant, Tommy told her that Holly was out of the picture. Tommy later visits her hometown, where he brutally kills her uncle who admitted with no remorse that he had raped her as a young child. Through Tasha, he learns of the pregnancy and becomes devastated that he killed his child and Holly. Season 6 While talking to LaKeisha, Kate makes a vague remark on Holly’s fate, something that left her curious. LaKeisha tried to get information from Tasha, who doesn’t elaborate but tells her to be careful. This furthers her worry. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Tommy Egan Category:Antagonists Category:Informants Category:Regular characters Category:Criminals